A new hope
by erikadeath
Summary: En quittant Bella, non seulement son cœur s'est brisé mais aussi celui de sa famille, ne pouvant plus supporté, ils décident de retourné à Forks, mais une mauvaise surprise leur attends.
1. Chapter 1

_Find my love _

résumé :

Les Cullen sont déchirés d'avoir quitté Bella, ils décident de revenir 6 mois plus tard mais une mauvaise nouvelle leur ait annoncée à leur arrivée.

Pov E :

Bella m'a tellement manquée, je peux enfin la revoir, ces six mois m'ont fait réalisé à quel point je l'aime,qu'elle est devenue indispensable à ma famille. Je les ai tous blessé en la quittant, Alice ne parle plus de mode, Emmet ne fait plus de blagues, Jasper est culpabilisé de l'avoir attaqué, Carlisle et Esmée ont perdu une fille même Rosalie regrette ses mauvaises action envers Bella. Je pris qu'elle me pardonnera, si elle me demande de la transformer je ne refuserais pas, je la veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Nous venons à peine de réaménager la maison, Carlisle, lui il a pu reprendre son métier à l'hôpital, et nous on reprend le lycée.

- Je vais voir Bella, je dois la parler. annonçais-je

- Edward, tu ne compte pas y aller seul, on t'accompagnes tu n'es pas le seul à qui elle manque, nous l'aimons tous. répondit Alice avec l'accord de ma famille.

Nous sortons de la maison pour nous diriger chez elle, à chaque pas mon cœur s'emballe de pouvoir la revoir mais l'inquiétude règne aussi et si elle me pardonnait pas et si elle m'avait réellement oublier et s'est remis avec une autre personne, cette angoisse grandissait en moi, heureusement Jasper m'envoya des ondes de calmes, je le remercie par un signe de tête. Arrivés devant la maison, je pris une grande inspiration même si ce n'était pas nécessaire pour les vampires puis je me lançais en toquant la porte. J'entendis une personne descendre de la porte lentement, c'était Charlie. Il avait un visage surpris en nous voyant puis ensuite de colère.

- Que faites vous ici, vous ne l'avez pas fait assez souffrir !

- Monsieur Swan, j' ai été transféré dans un autre hôpital, mon fils Edward était obligé de partir mais on est revenu puisqu'elle mous manqué à tous, j'ai fait en sorte de retravailler ici. Nous regrettons de lui avoir fait du mal, pouvons - nous lui parler s'il vous plaît ? Nous voulons nous excuser auprès d'elle.

- C'est trop tard, vous êtes en retard, elle est parti récemment.

- Elle est allée voir une amie ? demanda ma mère

- On peut dire ça ... Rentrer je vais vous expliquer.

De la confusion nous ai été soumis, on ne comprenais pas ces dernières paroles, j'ai essayé de lire ces pensée mais qu'une seule phrase y était, Bella tu me manques. C'était compréhensible, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais qu'un mauvais évènement allait se passer. Nous étions installer dans le salon, Charlie nous avait demandé si on avait soif et on a répondu négativement, je remarquai alors que la vitrine de verre où résidaient les photos de famille de ma Bella ont été remplacés par une commode.

- Elle va rentrer à quel heure, je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir été odieuse avec elle ? questionna Rosalie

- Elle est...au cimetière termina Charlie en baissant la tête

- Désolé, toute mes condoléances Chef Swan, c'est Angela qui est morte ? demanda vivement mon frère Emmet

- Bella est ... morte répondit-il en sanglotant, les larmes coulaient sur son visage meurtrit et pâle. Moi, je ne pouvais pas croire ses derniers mots, je n'y croyait pas, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas me laisser. Je me levais pour inspecter la maison en criant son nom, je lui demandait d'arrêter de blaguer, que je m'excusait de l'avoir quitté mais elle n'était pas là. Je revenais dans le salon en demandant à Charlie d'arrêter de blaguer et je lui demandais de la faire sortir de sa cachette. J'entendais les sanglots du chef devenir plus fort, ma mère contre le torse de mon père en sanglot sec ainsi que Rosalie et Alice tandis que leurs compagnons essayaient de les calmer mais ils ne pouvaient pas ils sont aussi bouleversé que l'un que l'autre.

- Arrêtez, elle n'est pas morte, elle est surement avec le cabot ! Criais-je mais ceci ne les atténuaient pas mais redoubla les sanglots, je l'ai perdue, je l'ai définitivement perdu, je retombais alors à genoux en pleurant, si je pouvais verser des larmes, je verserai alors toute les larmes de mon corps. Je senti des bras m'entourait, c'était ma famille.

Quand ma famille fut assez calmé, Alice demanda comment elle était morte.

- Quand vous l'avez laissé, Sam l' a retrouver à moitié morte de froid dans la forêt, elle restait tout les jours dans sa chambre devant la fenêtre comme si elle attendait quelque chose, elle ne disait plus rien, elle ne faisait plus rien, elle mangeait à peine, tout les soirs je l'entendait crier à cause de ses cauchemars, elle ne dormait plus que 3 heures par jours. Elle est devenue anorexique, elle a commencé à se rétablir en fréquentant Jacob, mais je ne sait pas pourquoi, lui aussi il l'avait abandonné après une grosse fièvre, elle est devenue encore plus déprimé. Il y a 2 mois je suis allée voir sa mère pour qu'on discute à propos de notre fille, quand je suis rentré, le salon était dévasté, il y 'avait beaucoup d'éclat de verre de la vitrine par terre recouvert de sang. J'ai cherché Bella dans la maison mais elle n'y était pas, ses affaires n'ont pas été touché, j'ai téléphoné à ses amies mais ils ne savaient pas où elle était, mes coéquipiers sont venus ainsi qu'un médecin légiste. On a découvert que c'était le sang de ma fille, qu'elle en avait trop perdu pour pouvoir y survivre mais on a continuer à la chercher, une semaine plus tard, un homme est mort dans la forêt attaqué par des bêtes sauvages, on est allée chez lui. Sur le murs de la maison il y 'était écrit " je les ai tué " avec du sang, des couteaux imprégnés de sang étaient accrochés au plafond, on a ensuite découvert que c'était un prisonnier qui s'était enfuis de la prison pour plusieurs homicides. Sur un des couteaux, il y 'avait du sang de Bella, j'ai su ensuite que toutes ses victimes sont mort d' hémorragie, que leurs corps étaient retrouvés avec plusieurs plaies profondes, qu'il ...

- Qu'il quoi Charlie ? J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur... demanda Emmet tristement, on était tous dévasté de ce qu'on venait d'apprendre, qu'elle avait souffert à cause de moi, si je ne l'avait pas abandonné tout cela ne serait jamais arrivés, je me détestait, je me haïssait. Ma famille a souffert en quittant Bella, il étaient tellement heureux de pouvoir la revoir et maintenant ils souffrent par ma faute, ils ont perdu une fille, une sœur et moi ma bien-aimée.

- Qu'a-t-il fait de Bella ? se lança mon père en s'attendant au pire.

- Tout ses victimes ont été retrouvé ... coupé en morceau, il les éparpille ensuite dans la forêt, plusieurs parents n'ont pas réussi à retrouver le corps en entier de leur enfant et certain n'ont rien trouvé.

Oh mon dieu, il a coupé le corps de mon amour et les a éparpillé dans la forêt, si je n'était pas déjà mort, j'aurai fait une crise cardiaque, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. A travers l'esprit du chef Swan je voyais les photos des victimes coupé en morceau, j'en pouvais plus, je me laissais tomber à genoux une fois de plus par terre en sanglot, je ne pouvais pas croire que ma Bella est morte si cruellement alors qu'elle était un ange, elle ne le méritai pas. Si ce salaud n'était pas déjà mort je le démembrerait qu'ensuite je le transformerait et que je recommencerait à le ré-démembrer à l'infini pour la venger.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvé ? demanda ma mère en sanglot, elle priait au moins que son corps était retrouvés, qu'elle puissent au moins avoir le repos.

- Non, on a toujours rien trouvé, c'est comme si elle le faisait exprès, qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve, pour ne pas qu'on souffre encore plus en voyant son corps. termina-t-il en montant dans sa chambre, il murmura de fermé la porte en partant, il a vraiment dû souffrir et c'était un moment douloureux pour lui de nous l'avoir raconter. On rentrait chez nous ensuite sous les sanglots, on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, elle nous était beaucoup trop importante.

50 ans plus tard en Alaska

Voila cinquante ans que ma Bella est morte, notre famille a déménagé avec les Denalli, vivre à Forks avec tous les souvenirs de Bella était bien trop douloureux pour nous tous, on a tous récupéré lentement mais il y 'avait toujours un vide sans elle. Charlie lui il est mort deux ans plus tard d'une maladie, au moins il pût rejoindre mon amour, j'ai été surveillé 24h sur 24 7 jours sur 7 pour m'empêcher que j'aille en Italie en demandant la mort au Volturi. Alice avait prévu que deux gardes des Volturi allait venir aujourd'hui pour des raisons inconnus, il devait venir dans cinq minutes, on les attendait patiemment assis dans le salon. Ils étaient arrivés, c'était étrange je ne pouvais pas entendre leur pensée, cela me rappelait Bella.

- Bonjours clans Cullen et Denalli, nous sommes des gardes des Volturi, je suis Démétri et voici Félix.

- Bonjours à vous aussi, que vous faites vous ici ? demanda poliment Carlisle

- Nous venons vous remettre cette invitation pour l'anniversaire de Aro et aussi d'une nouvelle importante sur notre nouvelle condition de vie. Vous devez impérativement venir, tous les vampires doivent être présent ce jour.

- Nous comprenons et nous seront présent ce jours là, je vous remercie répondit Eleazar , ils inclinèrent la tête, donnèrent ensuite l'invitation puis partirent. Étrangement, je pouvais ressentir à travers leurs lunettes de soleil un regard haineux alors qu'on le les ai vus qu'une seul fois, c'était avant d'être allée à Forks avant d'avoir rencontré l'amour de ma vie. On préparait ensuite les bagages et on achetait les billets, Aro nous avait demandé de venir plus tôt de trois jours, pendant le voyage je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, elle me manquait énormément et que j'avais une chance de pouvoir enfin la rejoindre.

POV Bella

Mon père Aro m'a annoncé par le téléphone que le clan Cullen et Denalli allaient venir trois jours plus tôt que prévu, au début je ne pouvais même pas entendre un de leurs noms sans que mon trou à la poitrine s'ouvrait et me faisait souffrir douloureusement. Mes pères Aro, Marcus et Caïus m'ont beaucoup aidé, Démétri, Félix, Chelsea et Heïdi étaient devenus mes frères et sœurs enfin j'ai adopté Jane et Alec comme mes enfants, ils ont l'air si froid et distant en première plan mais ils ont un cœur chaleureux, ils m'ont offert une nouvelle mode de vie, une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle famille.

Flashback

Cela fait quatre mois qu'il est parti, quatre mois que je reste à rien faire, quatre mois que je ne parle plus, quatre mois que je mange à peine et quatre mois de cauchemars. Au bout du troisième mois, j'ai découvert que lorsque j'étais en danger je pouvais entendre sa voix, je continuais sans cesse à me mettre dans des situations dangereuses pour l'entendre même s'il étai en colère. Je faisais de la moto, je me suis rendu dans notre clairière qu'ensuite j'ai revu Laurent, sauvé par Jacob que j'ai su ensuite qu'il était un loup garou et enfin il m'a encore sauvé lorsque j'ai sauté de la falaise. Avec un soupir je me dirigeait vers le salon, j'avais besoin de bouger, mais je senti une présence derrière moi, cela ne pouvait pas être Charlie, il est parti voir ma mère, c'était Victoria, là j'avoue que je suis vraiment un aimant à danger.

- Tiens tiens Bella, que fais-tu toute seul sans ton Edward, à son nom la douleur dans mon cœur réapparaissait, je tombais alors à genoux en sanglot disant qu'il était parti, elle m'a ensuite murmurait dans mon oreille qu'elle allait me tuer puisque Ed- il a tué James son compagnon. Je fermais les yeux dans l'attente de la mort, le seul remède qui pourrait alléger toute mes souffrances, elle me saisit par le cou et me jeta dans la vitrine, mon corps était criblé de coupure, mes yeux me faisaient mal, j'ai surement dû recevoir des éclats de verre dans mes yeux mais ce n'était pas grave, j'allais bientôt ne plus souffrir. Je senti ensuite qu'elle m'avait poignardé au ventre et de le retirer, mon corps me faisaient tellement mal qu'un couteau en plus au ventre n'aurait rien changé à la douleur, elle me dégagea ensuite mes cheveux du cou et me mordu. Je pouvais enfin mourir, je sentis ensuite Victoria éloigné de moi par force, je la remercie alors de m'avoir tué avec mes dernières forces puis ce fut le trou noir, étrangement mon corps guérissais, je savais ce que je devenait, un vampire, au moins je ne ressentais pas la douleurs comme il ma l'avait décrit. Je repensais alors à mes parents à mes amis de la push, qu'allais-je leur dire ? D'un coup mon cœur s'est arrêter, j'ouvris les yeux, j'entendis alors plusieurs hoquets de surprise, je pouvais ressentir qu'il y' avait 7 vampires dans ma chambres.

- Pourquoi m'avait vous sauvé ? Je sentis alors une petite main sur mon bras pour me consoler, à ce contact j'ai su que notre lien était important.

- Tu sais ce qu'on est ? Je confirmai la réponse par un signe de tête, je leur raconta ensuite mon emménagement à Forks, la rencontre avec lui, son sauvetage contre le voiture de Tyler et contre la bande de voyou à Los Angeles, la manière dont je lui ai annoncé que je savais ce qu'il était, la rencontre avec les Cullen, le baseball, le combat avec James, mon anniversaire et enfin la partie quand il m'a quitté. Je venais de remarquer que la jeune fille qui voulait me consoler avait la tête sur un de mes genoux et bizarrement je lui caressait la tête, alors que les vampire grognèrent de colère contre les Cullen.

- Isabella, ils sont idiots de t'avoir laissé, on a oublié de se présenté on est les Volturi je suis Aro voici Marcus et

- Caïus terminais-je

- Il y' avait un tableau de vous chez eux, est-ce sue vous pourrez allumer la lumière s'il vous plaît, cela ne sert à rien de vous présenté si je ne vous vois pas repris-je avec un sourire, cela me faisait du bien de pouvoir parler. J'entendis ensuite des sanglots de la jeune fille ainsi qu'un autre vampire. Je tendis ma main vers le garçon en pleurs qui la prit ensuite et je l'attirait dans mes bras avec la jeune fille et je leur demanda pourquoi ils pleuraient mais il n'arrivait pas à me répondre. Une autre voix répondit à leur place, j'étais aveugle.

- Le venin n'a pas du être assez rapide pour guérir tes yeux, c'est pour cela que tes yeux sont gris, je suis déso...

- Aro, tu ne l'as à l'être, c'est surement une punition d'avoir été tombé en amour avec un vampire, un être qui ne m'a surement jamais aimé.

- Mia cara, je suis Marcus, le don de Aro consiste à voir le passé de la personne par contact qui ne marche pas sur toi, tu es donc un bouclier et moi je peut voir les liens des personnes. Moi et mes frères te considèrent comme notre fille,Alec et Jane sur tes genoux te considèrent comme leurs mère et Démétrix et Félix comme tes frères, quand on t'a vu allongé sur le sol en train de se faire mordre... on ne sait pas pourquoi mais on a voulu te protéger on ne te quittera jamais, veux-tu faire parti de notre famille ?

A ces simples phrases mais si tant réconfortant, je ne pouvais que répondre par l'affirmation, j' était heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle famille, il m'enlacèrent chacun de leurs tours en disant leurs noms pour que je puisse m'habituer de mon handicap.

fin flashback

Depuis je suis devenu la princesse des Volturi, je découvrit ensuite que je pouvais pleurer et que je n'avais pas besoin de sang, c'était remplacé par mon sommeil, je devait dormir au moins une fois par semaine sinon je perdais mes sens, redevenait très maladroite et je pouvais tomber dans un coma. J'étais devenu chef de garde, je protégeais principalement le château des attaques extérieurs avec mon bouclier, je pouvais aussi copier les dons des autres s'ils se trouvent à 5km de moi ce qui est très pratique. J'ai du m'entrainer pendant cinq années pour pouvoir m'habituer à mon handicap pour me déplacer librement, à apprendre à combattre et apprendre à utiliser tous mes dons, personne ne peut me battre quand je comble mon manque de sommeil. Je ne vois peut-être pas mais mes autres sens de vampires les comblent, ce qui m'aide énormément. Je suis en mission pour capturer un clan de nomade à Berlin, il chassait des humains pour leur plaisir et non pour leur soif, ils tuaient beaucoup trop, les humains commençaient à se douter alors je suis parti seul, les autres devaient préparer les préparatifs de l'anniversaire de mon père. Je repérait enfin ces cinq vampires grâce à mon ouïe, je ne leur laissèrent pas le temps d'attaquer que je leur envoyait un choc électrique à chacun d'eux, ils écroulèrent tous par terre à l'agonie, j'utilisais ensuite le don de ma fille pour qu'ils souffrent et pour qu'ils savent qu'ils sont allées beaucoup trop loin. Enfin, je les entourés dans un bouclier qui les obligeaient à me suivre pour se rendre en Italie.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'un des vampires

- Tanice Volturi, Vous serez sanctionnés devant mes pères pour vos crimes, maintenant taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas souffrir encore plus.

Tanice Volturi était mon nouveau nom officiel pour ma nouvelle vie et ma nouvelle famille. Pendant tous le chemin, les nomades ne disaient plus un mot par peur, y 'en avait un qui n'arrêtait de me reluquer mais je ne pouvais pas le faire souffrir il va me retarder je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard, je voulais rentrer chez moi le plus rapidement possible, ma famille me manque tellement voici deux semaines que je suis parti. Arrivé au château, les gardes s'inclinèrent légèrement en me souriant, je pouvais lire dans leurs pensées qu'ils étaient heureux de me revoir, que les Cullen ainsi que les Denalli venaient d'arriver et qu'ils étaient surpris par la couleur de nos yeux, j'ai réussi à convaincre tous le monde à changer leur mode d'alimentation, ils sont devenus végétariens puisque je ne pouvais pas supporter l'odeur du sang humain, cela me donnait la nausée. Les nomades me suivaient calmement jusqu'à la grande porte du trône, je pouvais percevoir leurs présence dans la salle, je fit signe aux deux gardes qu'il pouvait m'ouvrir la porte. Tout les vampires de la salle se retournèrent, grâce à mes dons je pouvais ressentir leurs sentiment ainsi que leurs pensés, ma nouvelle famille était contente de me revoir je leur manquait mais plusieurs d'entre eux étaient toujours en colère de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir en me quittant, les Denalli était curieux de savoir qui j'étais et enfin ma ancienne famille était choqués, triste, et heureux de me revoir. Ils étaient tous soulager que je n'étais pas morte, Alice me trouvait magnifique dans ma tenue, Emmet lui il disait que c'était son plus beau jour de sa vie après sa nuit de noce, Esmée et Carlisle étaient vraiment heureux d'avoir retrouver leur fille, Rosalie et Jasper se demander si j'allais leurs pardonner à cause de leur comportement et Edward, lui, il a pensé à beaucoup de choses, que j' était magnifique, qu'il était heureux de me voir vivante, qu'il regrettait de m'avoir menti et de m'avoir abandonner mais surtout qu'il m'aimait. Je marchait rapidement pour prendre mes enfants dans mes bras, ma ancienne famille était déçu mais il comprenait, quand Démétri et Félix m'ont soulevé dans leurs bras, Emmet était jaloux, il jurait contre Edward qu'à cause de lui il m'avait perdu, c'était pareil pour Alice quand j'étaie dans les bras de mes sœurs. Cette situation était assez amusante.

- Pères, voulez-vous les sanctionner maintenant ou bien que je les mène aux cachots ?

- Cela ne vous dérangeraient pas si on les sanctionne en votre présence ? demanda mon père Caïus en se mettant derrière moi et en enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille tandis que Marcus et Aro prit chacune de mes mains pour les baisés.

- Euh non, allez-y répondit Carlisle, ils étaient tous étonnés de l'affection de mes pères, Caïus me lâcha pour que je puisse traîner les nomades dans la salle.

Fin

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je publierai un chapitre d'une de mes histoires par semaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov E :

Nous venions d'atterrir en Italie, six vampires nous attendaient, on était tous surpris par la couleur de leur yeux, ils sont tous devenus végétariens mais on se demandait pourquoi avaient-ils changer leurs habitudes alimentaires.

- Bonjour, veuillez nous suivre, nos maîtres vous attend

On les suivit avec nos bagages, ensuite on a été séparé en plusieurs groupes pour aller au château en voiture, arrivé à destination, on aperçut alors que tous les vampires étaient végétariens mais aussi qu'aucun de nos dons ne pouvaient marcher, Alice et moi on étaient frustrés de ne pas pouvoir les utiliser tandis que Jasper, il avait l'air de bonne humeur, cela devait vraiment être éprouvant de ressentir les sentiments des autres. On était enfin dans la grande salle de trône, rien n'avait changer depuis notre départ seul leur couleur de yeux avait changer. Aro se leva et enlaça ses amis et nous serrèrent la main, il y' avait Aro, Marcus, Caïus, Jane, Alec, Démétri, Félix, Heïdi et Chelsea. Elles avaient plutôt l'air en rogne contre nous mais je ne sais pas pourquoi puisque je ne pouvais pas lire leur esprit.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas Edward, notre fille adoptive a mis un bouclier dans le château, vous ne pouvez donc pas l'utiliser sans son accord. parla Caïus, il avait un ton si doux en parlant de sa fille, il l'aimait beaucoup ainsi que tous les habitants du château.

Je fus surpris une fois de plus, comment ces êtres cruels qui tuaient si tant de vampires et d'humains sans aucun scrupule pouvaient parler avec si tant d'amour ? Est - elle la source de tous ces changement ?

- Félicitation Aro, Marcus, Caïus, elle doit vraiment être merveilleuse pour que vous l'adopter tous les trois. je suis patient de pouvoir la voir. annonça mon père sincère

-Oui, elle est plus que merveilleuse, nous l'avons tous aimer au premier regard, cela fait cinquante ans qu'elle est notre princesse, elle devrait bientôt rentrer elle est parti en mission seule puisque les autres étaient occupés à préparer les préparatifs. répondit Marcus, cette fille doit vraiment leur compter pour que Marcus parle aussi avec si tant d'amour, il avait toujours l'air ennuyé.

-C'est à cause d'elle qu'on est devenu végétarien, elle me manque tellement, cela fait deux semaines qu'elle est parti capturer cinq nomades qui tuent des humains pour leurs plaisirs.

-Oh mon dieu, Aro, elle doit être en danger, elle est seul contre cinq vampires ! Elle n'a aucune chance !

- Esmée, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiétez, elle n'est pas chef de garde pour rien, elle est la plus puissante des vampires que j'ai vu, pour elle cinq vampires n'est qu'un échauffement.

-Cela me donne plus envie de la rencontrer. murmura mon père

On entendit ensuite les portes s'ouvrirent, je ne pouvait pas croire mes yeux, elle était vivante, l'amour de ma vie est encore en vie et vampire. Elle était magnifique, elle portait un t-shirt blanc avec un gilet rouge, une jupe blanche qui lui allait juste au dessus de son genou avec des talons haut rouge, ses cheveux lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille légèrement ondulé elle portait des lunettes de soleil qui cachait ses yeux, je regrettais ensuite de l'avoir menti et de l'avoir abandonner et je voulais lui dire à quel point je l'aimait et que je voudrais vivre éternellement avec elle. Elle continua à marcher vers les Volturi et enlaça Jane, Alec, lorsque Démétri et Félix la soulevaient dans les airs Emmet me regarda avec colère, c'était la même chose qu'avec Alice quand elle fût enlaçait par Heïdi et Chelsea.

- Pères, voulez-vous les sanctionner maintenant ou bien que je les mène au cachots ? Je me rendis compte alors que c'était elle la princesse des Volturi, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle est devenu aussi puissante et je comprenait mieux pourquoi mon don ne marchait pas.

- Cela ne vous dérangeraient pas si on les sanctionne en votre présence ? demanda Caïus en se mettant derrière Bella et en enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille tandis que Marcus et Aro prit chacune de ses mains pour les baisés.

- Euh non, allez-y répondit mon père, on était tous étonnés par leurs affections, Caïus lâcha mon amour et elle sorti de la salle.

Les trois rois s'installèrent à leurs trônes, alors que nous on se mettait de côtés pour observer. Bella rentra avec cinq vampires, ils avaient l'air tout aussi puissant que Démétri et Félix, Bella leur demanda de se mettre à genoux mais ils refusèrent.

-Je répète une fois de plus à genoux devant vos maîtres. répéta Bella légèrement énervé

-On a pas de maître, tu n'as qu'à te mettre à genoux toi même ! cria le vampire au cente, il devait être le chef du clan. Je voyais qu'elle en avait mare, elle se dirigea vers Marcus et s'assit sur ses genoux, il avait ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son cou. Elle fixa le vampire qui lui avait crier dessus et claqua des doigts, le vampire se mit à crier de douleur, des étincelles entouraient son corps tombé par terre dû à la souffrance, elle venait de l'électrocuter, après un court moment le vampire à arrêter de crier et se mit à genoux, ses alliés l'imitèrent par peur. Elle avait changer, son pouvoir l'avait sûrement monté à la tête, elle n'était plus ma douce et innocente Bella.

Elle se leva des genoux de Marcus et se dirigea vers moi et me gifla, son visage n'exprimait pas de la haine mais de la déception ce qui me surprit et ma famille. Elle se met en face des nomades pour la sanction, la peine de mort.

Aro se leva ensuite pour enlaçait Bella, elle mettait sa tête contre son torse et ses bras autour du cou. Il lui demanda ensuite pourquoi l'avait-elle attaqué, pourquoi elle l'obligeait à s'agenouiller puisque d'habitude elle n'obligeait personne à le faire et enfin pourquoi m'avait-elle gifler.

- Pendant tout le chemin, il n'arrêtait pas de fantasmer sur moi, il imaginait plusieurs manières pour me violer et quand il était humain il battait sa fille à partir de ses 5 ans et l'a violé à ses 14 ans. Je l'ai giflé parce qu'il pensait que le pouvoir me monter à la tête répondit-elle calmement toujours enlacer à son père. Oh non, là elle ne va jamais me le pardonner, je regrette vraiment Bella, je sais que tu peut m'entendre, je t'aime mais elle ne me répondait pas. Je regardai ensuite ma famille, il avait tous l'air déçu pour mon comportement et je le regrettait vraiment, je ferai tout pour qu'elle me pardonne et qu'elle reparle à ma famille par ma faute je les ai trop fait souffrir.

-Amenez-les au cachots, ils seront exécutés demain à huit heure pour avoir tuer 53 humains en une semaine pour leurs plaisirs et d'avoir eu des pensée répugnante envers ma fille ! cracha Caïus, les garde les emmenèrent ensuite. Carlisle s'approcha de Bella, surement pour s'excuser.

-Bella

-C'est Tanice, Carlisle, Bella Swan l'humaine qui s'est fait abandonner est morte il y a 50 ans maintenant c'est Tanice Volturi, princesse des Volturi et chef de la garde. répondit-elle en se détachant d' Aro pour parler avec mon père.

- Bien Tanice, je pense qu'on doit discuter un moment, je suis sur que cela nous ferait moins souffrir à toi et à notre famille. déclara mon père.

- Je pense que ça te serait du bien chérie, tu veux bien ? demanda Marcus en s'approchant d'elle pendant que je lui suppliait par la pensée d'accepter

- J'accepte, on va dans mon bureau pour en parler.

Elle marchait en direction de son bureau pendant que nous la suivions, Jane et Alec étaient à ses côtés en parlant, on s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit après avoir hésité, elle se mit de côté pour qu'on rentrent les premiers. La pièce était immense, il y' avait un lit double dans le coin, un bureau s'y trouvait à côtés, les murs étaient peint en blanc, plusieurs étagères de livres s'y trouvait au centre, il y avait plusieurs longs fauteuils. Les Denalli et ma famille d'un côtés et de l'autre les Volturi. Je m'aperçus alors qu'il manquait Bella, je me tournai pour voir qu'elle était toujours à côtés de la porte.

- Mi cara, vient t'asseoir sur mes genoux. demanda Marcus en tapotant légèrement ses cuisses, elle lui fit un sourire et s'avança lentement comme si elle avait honte, je la trouvais tellement mignonne mais c'est vraiment dommage qu'elle ne retirait pas ses lunettes, la couleur or devait être magnifique sur elle. Elle continua à marcher lentement mais au milieu du chemin elle tomba à genoux. On a essayé de ne pas rigoler, mais Bella est vraiment unique même vampire elle est maladroite. Emmet, Tanya, Démétri et Aro n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler, Alec se leva, il avait l'air inquiet pour elle, pourtant ça lui arrive si souvent.

- Maman chuchota doucement Alec ce qui choqua ma famille et les Denalli, les rires se sont arrêté mais ont été remplacé par de l'inquiétude puisque Bella commençait à trembler, son corps était soumis par des frissons.

- Je crois qu'elle a sa crise plus tôt ! C'est surement dû à la pression de les avoir revu ! Criât-il en portant mon amour sur le lit, mais elle commençait à se débattre et à crier de la laisser tranquille. Heïdi revint avec un verre d'eau avec un flacon de médicament. Alec se mit à califourchon sur mon amour, Démétri et Félix lui tenait chacun une jambe, Marcus et Caïus lui bloquait les bras et Jane lui tenait la tête. Aro monta sur le lit et essaya de lui faire boire le médicament.

- Tanice ouvre la bouche je t'en supplie, tu dois le boire, tu en bois bien une fois par mois, non ? supplia Chelsea

- Nooooooon je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, lâchez-moi, je l'ai déjà pris ce mois aaaah! cria Bella

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Arrêtez de lui obligez de faire une chose qu'elle ne veut pas ? grogna Rosalie en colère

Emmet allait l'aider mais Heïdi nous arrêta et dit qu'elle nous expliquerait plus tard que c'est seulement un fort somnifère et qu'il fallait impérativement qu'elle le prennent.

-Aro tu me l'as promis que je ne le boirais qu'une fois par mois, lâchez moi, je vous déteste ahhhhhhhh!

- Tanice, calme toi, tu dois le boire, je sais que je rompt ma promesse mais ta crise est arrivé plus tôt, s'il te plaît. On ne veut pas te perdre.

Ses cries augmentèrent, ils n'arrivaient pas à lui faire prendre le somnifère, Esmée s'approcha de Bella et lui dit des paroles réconfortantes en lui caressant ses cheveux et cela marchait ce qui soulagea tout le monde. Aro lui mit le médicament dans la bouche pendant qu'elle était distraite.

- Noooon ! Je ne veux pas dormir, vous allez me laissez, vous allez m'abandonner

- Chut mia cara on ne te laissera jamais, tu m'entends jamais, maintenant dors. elle hocha de la tête pendant qu'il lui retirait ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux n'était pas or mais gris, Bella est vraiment unique, c'est fascinant de pouvoir dormir, elle est exceptionnel. Caïus et Marcus s'allongea à coté d'elle en l'enlaçant. Elle continuait toujours à sanglotait en murmurant de ne pas l'abandonné, qu'elle ne supporterait plus qu'on la laisse une fois de plus. J'étais figé devant ce spectacle, un spectacle tragique et tout cela n'était que ma faute, Aro nous demanda de sortir pour pouvoir la laisser dormir. On se dirigea dans son bureau pour pouvoir en parler, ce moment était bouleversant, j'aurai du mal à l'oublier, non il sera à tous jamais gravé dans ma mémoire pour montrer à quel point je l'ai fait souffrir, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, je me sentais si impuissant. Heureusement Esmée était là.

-Aro que s'est-il passé ? Je ne comprends plus rien. demanda Eleazar

-Je vais tout vous raconter, elle va dormir un certain moment et je ne pense pas que ça lui dérangerait si je le racontait à sa place. Je vous demande donc de ne pas m'interrompre, c'est assez éprouvant d'en parler. Edward tu sais à quel point Tanice a été dépressive après que vous êtes partis. Je sais que Charlie vous l'ai raconté mais il n'a pas tout dit, il ignorait certaine chose, elle a découvert qu'elle pouvait entendre ta voix lorsqu'elle était en danger. Elle a fait un certain temps de la moto avec son ami le cabot, elle a commencer à guérir mais il l'avait aussi abandonné. Elle est partie toute seule à votre clairière et elle a failli se faire tuer par Laurent mais le cabot l'a sauvé et elle a découvert qu'il était un loup-garou c'est pour cela qu'il était devenu froid avec elle. Elle est resté à ses cotés tout en sachant que ces loups pouvaient perdre leur contrôle et la tuer, elle s'est même jetée en haut d'une falaise, il l'a sauvé une fois de plus, je leur doit beaucoup de l'avoir sauvé autant de fois. Un jour moi et mes frères on a voulu vous rendre une visite mais on a remarqué que vous étiez parti, on s'est ensuite aperçu qu'il y' avait un autre vampire dans la ville alors on a voulu le rencontrer. Quand on l'a vu, elle était rentrer dans la maison de Tanice, son sang sentait vraiment bon mais l'envie de la protéger était encore plus fort que la soif. Quand on s'est aperçu que la femelle l'a blessé alors on est rentrer dans la maison, elle était en train de la mordre. Démétri l'a éloigné d'elle et l'a tuer, sa transformation avait commencé avant qu'elle ne s'évanouissent elle a murmuré une phrase qui nous a tous choqué, elle a dit " Victoria merci merci de m'avoir libéré de cet enfer". Jane l'a emmené dans sa chambre et l'a changé, elle avait des coupures partout sur son corps avec une jambe brisé et a été poignarder au moins cinq fois au ventre. Son changement a duré 2 jours sans aucune douleur, quand elle s'est réveillée elle avait les yeux gris c'est ce qu'il nous a surpris, elle nous a raconté son histoire, on avait au début envie de tous vous tuer de l'avoir abandonnée. Elle a accepter de vivre avec nous, ici, avec sa nouvelle famille, elle est devenue notre fille, mère de Jane et Alec et sœur de Démétri, Félix, Chelsea et Heïdi. Avant de partir, j'ai laissée Jane couvrir la mort de Tanice, pour vous faire souffrir, elle l'a fait passée comme une victime d'une mort très tragique. Tanice était en colère quand elle l'a su de la manière qu'elle est morte, elle nous a dit que même si vous la considérez comme un objet vous ne méritez pas cela, elle s'est beaucoup inquiété pour ses parents biologiques mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. On a découvert que ses dons étaient le bouclier ainsi que le pouvoir de copier les autres, qu'elle pouvait seulement pleurer quand elle était vraiment dévasté. Elle a pris cinq ans pour s'habituer à toute ses nouveautés, chaque mois on doit l'obliger à dormir avec un somnifère sinon elle dormira pas, son sommeil remplace sa soif, si elle ne dort pas elle s'affaiblit et ses sens humaines reprendront le contrôle ce qui pourrait la tuer pendant ses missions, au début on ne l'a pas obligé à dormir elle est restés éveillées pendant six semaines et elle est tombé dans un coma de six mois. Ces six mois ont été éprouvant pour nous, on avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, on avait peur si elle allait restés dans un coma éternel ou même si elle pouvait mourir, on ne pouvait plus se passait d'elle, c'est pour ça qu'on lui oblige à dormir, on ne veut plus éprouver ses sentiments, je lui ai promis qu'elle devait seulement le faire qu'une fois par mois, au début elle se débat un peu mais se laisse faire, on est toujours deux à la surveiller pour pas qu'elle n'ait peur à son réveil. Tout à l'heure, je me suis senti si faible de la faire subir ça mais on est obligé, à chacun de ses réveils, son visage est recouvert de larmes, c'est vraiment éprouvant, si tu n'étais pas là Esmée, on ne saurait pas quoi faire, c'est la première fois qu'elle doit le prendre deux fois.

Je ne pouvais rien dire de plus, elle a tellement souffert par ma faute, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour n'aurait pas à subir ça. J'ai envie de transférer toute ses douleurs en moi. Comment pouvait-elle me le pardonner, j'ai tout briser, j'ai foutu en l'air la vie de plusieurs personne. Je l'ai quitté pour la protéger mais ça n'a qu'à accentuer sa douleur. Ma famille était en sanglot par ma faute, je l'ai ai fait souffrir une fois de plus.

-Ce n'est rien, je ferais n' importe quoi pour elle mais pourquoi elle ne veut pas dormir ?

-Elle fait tout le temps le même cauchemars, elle rêve qu'elle se fait une fois de plus abandonner, mais ce n'est pas seulement Edward mais à toute les personnes qu'elle tient, qu'on disent qu'on a pas besoin d'elle, qu'elle n'était qu'une distraction et qu'on était avec elle par pitié à cause de son handicap.

- L' handicap, tu veux dire son sommeil ?

- Non, Carlisle, pas seulement ça c'est à elle même qui doit vous le dire.

- Aro, maman commence à faire son cauchemar, je pense que c'est mieux si tu étais à ses côtés

- D'accord Jane, vas-y d'abord je te rejoins, je vais vous laisser, je pense que vous avez besoin de digérer toute ses informations, prenait des chambre à l'aile Est, c'est opposé à son bureau, je ne pense pas que vous pourriez supporter de l'entendre crier et pleurer toute la nuit.

Aro partit ensuite pour rejoindre ma bien-aimée, on est parti dans la direction de nos chambres mais pendant le trajet, on entendit sa souffrance et sa douleur à travers ses cris, on l'entendait crier nos noms, elle nous demandait de ne pas l'abandonné, Aro avait raison, on s'est dépêchés de rentrer dans nos appartements c'était vraiment dur pour nous d'accepter tout ça, on a décider de rester fort pour elle, de regagner sa confiance pour que ses cauchemars cessent. Vers six heures du matin, Chelsea est venu nous voir pour nous prévenir qu'elle s'était réveillé et qu'elle voulait nous parler, qu'elle était au courante de ce que son père nous a dit à ce sujet. Arrivé devant la chambre, on avait peur qu'elle nous rejette, qu'elle nous haïsse de lui avoir fait subir tout cela.

Pov Bella/Tanice

En me réveillant, je sentis les larmes coulés tout au long de mon visage, ce rêve continuera à briser mon cœur et mon âme tout au long de ma vie. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais subir tout ceci, je me suis souvenait que les Cullen ainsi que les Denalli étaient présents pendant ma crise, qu'elle avait dû les faire souffrir, il n'y avait pas qu'elle dans la douleur mais toute sa famille, la nouvelle mais aussi l'ancienne. Je sentit ensuite une mains qui sécher mes larmes tandis que mes deux mains étaient recouvert de baisés.

- Aro ? demandais-je, après chacun de mes réveil mes sens de vampires ne revenait pas tout de suite mais lentement, je déteste ces moments puisque je me sentais faible et que j'étais devenu un fardeau pour ma famille même si c'était un court instant.

- Oui, je suis là, tout va bien Tanice, nous te quitterons jamais, je suis désolé d'avoir rompu notre promesse mais c'était nécessaire, j'ai dû en parler à eux, ils ne savent pas encore pour tes yeux. Ils avaient l'air tous inquiets veut-tu leur parler ?

Pourquoi me disait-il désolé c'est moi qui devait l'être de l'avoir crier dessus, cela ne me dérangeait pas qu'il leurs ait racontés mon histoire mais au fond de moi j'ai peur. J' ai peur qu'ils me rejettent une fois de plus tout comme mon rêves surtout s'ils savent pour mes yeux.

- Aro, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser de vous avoir crier dessus, d'avoir fait une crise encore une fois...je n'ai même pas pu terminer de raconter mes regrets que ma famille m'enlaça. Je les aime tellement, je répondis ensuite qu'il fallait que je parlent à ma ancienne famille, que j'affronte une fois de plus mes plus profondes peurs pour que je puissent avancer dans ma vie, que je puisse ne plus revoir ce rêve. Je les attendis dans mon lit entourés par ceux que j'aime, je fus ensuite détendu par les bêtises de Félix et Démétrix. Je rigolais tellement dans les bras de Caïus que je ne me suis pas aperçu de la présence des Cullen qui venait d'arriver. Les rires s'arrêtèrent et laissèrent places à un silence pesant, je le cassa en tapotant mon lit pour qu'ils s'approchent.

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout ceci, je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon mais ma famille, elle, elle le mérite, c'est moi qui les a obligé à partir que...

- Stop... désolé mais je ne veux plus rien entendre même si c'est des excuses puisque je ne les accepte pas...euh je veux dire que je ne peux pas vous excuser puisque je vous ai pardonné lors de l'enterrement de Charlie. J'étais présente ce jours-là sous une autre forme, j'ai entendu vos pensées vos regrets mais aussi votre amour... Je vous pardonne vraiment tous c'est même moi qui devrait m'excuser d'avoir brisé votre famille et d'avoir était présent à ma crise, je sais qu'à ces moments je ne suis pas la seul qui souffre mais tous mes proches le sont. terminai-je en me levant du lit avec l'aide de mes enfants. Je sentis ensuite les bras d' Esmée m'enlaçait en me disant que ce n'était pas de ma faute, qu'elle me réconfortait en me disant à quel point j'avais manqué à ma famille. Son corps se détacha du mien pour être remplacés par celle de Carlisle, il m'avait murmuré à quels point je lui avait manqués et qu'il était fière de m'avoir comme fille. Alice vint ensuite me serrait dans ses bras en disant qu'on avait du temps à rattraper donc shopping, je gémissais en entendant cette torture mais heureusement son mari me sauva, je le pris ensuite dans mes bras. Il s'excusa ensuite de m'avoir attaqués ce jours mais je l'ai menacés que s'il regrettait encore cette incident je lui démembrerait ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Je sentis ensuite une personne qui hésita à venir vers moi grâce à mes sens qui revenait légèrement, j'ouvris ensuite mes bras en disant que je lui pardonnais d'être une chienne avec moi et qu'on pouvait tout recommencer à la seconde suivante je fus enlaçait par Rosalie, Emmet est venu nous rejoindre dans notre câlin en disant que c'était son plus beau jour de la vie mais je gémissais de douleur puisqu'il utilisé beaucoup trop de forces alors que je n'avais pas complétement récupéré mes capacités de vampire. Il me lâcha directement en entendent mon gémissement.

- Bien que Tanice a comblé son sommeil, elle récupère tous ces capacités de vampire lentement donc soyez prudent avec notre Isabella. annonça Aro pour répondre au étonnement de ma famille Cullen pour mon gémissement, même si je n'avais pas totalement récupéré je pouvais constater qu'ils me regardait tous d'étonnement mais je perçu qu'une personne me fixait dans les yeux et j'ai horreur de ça, c'est pour cela que je mettais des lunettes de soleil.

- où sont mes lunettes ?

Mes lunettes de soleil ont été posés dans mes mains par Félix que je donnait rapidement un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier mais au moment où je les ai mit j'entendis Edward soupirait.

- Pourquoi soupires-tu Edward ?

- Je trouve dommage que tu les mettent, tes yeux te vont très bien Bella, tu es la plus magnifique créature que j'ai vu, je sais qu'on ne pourra pas être comme avant mais je pense qu'on pourra être des amis et nous laisser un temps pour que tu puissent me refaire confiance, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, tu veux bien ?

A ces phrases ma famille de Forks était heureux qu'il a trouvé une solution pour qu'on puissent redémarrer mais ma famille de Volterra se crispèrent, ils étaient tendus par ma réaction, je savais qu' Edward avait dit tous cela pour que je puissent avoir confiance en lui et qu'il était sincères à propos de mon physique qu'il m'aimait qu'il pourrait donner sa vie pour moi mais il ne savait pas à quel point ces phrases étaient blessantes je laissait alors la colère m'envahir.

- Edward, je suis d'accord pour qu'on puissent recommencer doucement mais pourquoi faut-il que tu complimentes MES YEUX ET ME DIRE QU'ILS ME VONT BIENS !

Les Cullens ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais en colère.

- Bella, je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les compliments, mais ils te vont vraiment biens, tu es spécial et unique, cette couleur de yeux te sont...

-J'AI DIT NE PARLE PAS DE MES YEUX! Je ne porte pas ces lunettes pour rien, je les ai mis pour qu' ON NE ME REGARDE PAS DANS LES YEUX ! Je sais que vous trouvait mes yeux magnifiques ainsi que mon corps mais à chaque fois que vous me le dites ou que vous le pensez vous êtes en train de me poignarder, de marcher sur les débris de mon coeur. Je sais que plusieurs vampire veulent aussi avoir cette couleur de yeux mais ils ne comprennent pas la signification de cette couleur, que cette couleur représente ma faiblesse, une faiblesse qui est aussi la cause de mes cauchemars, la cause pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas dit à quel point je vous aimait à l'enterrement de Charlie, vous dites que je suis magnifique mais ceci me blessent puisque je ne me voit même pas, je ne peut pas voir le paysage en dehors du château, ni cette chambre, ni vos visages. Le gris signifie ma cécité, une douleur avec laquelle je devrais vivre éternellement sans pouvoir rien faire.

Tout d'abord je remercie les personnes qui ont commenté cette histoire mais aussi toutes les personnes qui l'ont mis en story alert ou dans les favoris. Il y' a un léger problème, je l'avait écrit en voulant la terminé tragiquement mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'autant de monde voulait la suite. Du coup je demande votre opinion soit je continue comme je l'avais prévu donc préparez les mouchoirs ou soit Hppy End.

J'ai besoin de votre avis le plus vite possibles puisque j'ai d'autre fic à continué.


	3. Chapter 3

- Bella, je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les compliments, mais ils te vont vraiment biens, tu es spécial et unique, cette couleur de yeux te sont...

-J'AI DIT NE PARLE PAS DE MES YEUX! Je ne porte pas ces lunettes pour rien, je les ai mis pour qu' ON NE ME REGARDE PAS DANS LES YEUX ! Je sais que vous trouvait mes yeux magnifiques ainsi que mon corps mais à chaque fois que vous me le dites ou que vous le pensez vous êtes en train de me poignarder. Je sais que plusieurs vampire veulent aussi avoir cette couleur de yeux mais ils ne comprennent pas la signification de cette couleur, que cette couleur représente ma faiblesse, vous dites que je suis magnifique mais ceci me blessent puisque je ne me voit même pas, je ne peut pas voir le paysage en dehors du château, ni cette chambre, ni vos visages. Le gris signifie ma cécité, une douleur avec laquelle je devrais vivre éternellement sans pouvoir rien faire.

Quand j'avais terminés les bras de mes pères m'entouraient, une larme de sang se glissa de mes yeux qu'ensuite fût nettoyer par mon père Marcus. Les Cullen ne pouvait plus parler, ils étaient bien trop choqués par mes yeux pour réagir.

- J'ai reçu plusieurs bout de verre dans mes yeux quand Victoria m'a envoyés dans la vitrine, le venin n'a pas été assez rapide pour les guérir, j'ai pris cinq ans pour pouvoir m'y habitués sans l'aide de personne. Quand j'utilise le don de mon père Aro, je n'entends que des voix...même dans mon cauchemar tout est sombre ce qui m'effraie le plus ce n'est pas les phrases cruels que vous me dites mais c'est votre tonalité, de la haine et du dégoût, c'est ce que j'entends une fois par mois, c'est ce que j'endure une fois par moi. J'ai peur à chacun de mes réveils que je sois délaissés puisque je deviens un fardeau avec ces yeux qui me pourrissent la vie, je vous ai pardonnés depuis longtemps mais ces yeux me dérange d'être à vos côtés. Pendant l'enterrement de Charlie, j'ai voulu revenir à vos côtés, pour vous dire que je suis toujours en vie, je voulais vous prendre chacun d'entre vous dans mes bras pour vous dire que vous me manquiez. Quand j'ai voulu vous suivre après l'enterrement mes jambes se sont gelés, je ne pouvais plus marcher, ma tête me faisait mal, je revoyais,non, j'entendais toute vos paroles lorsque j'étais humaine et je me suis senti faible, faible d'être un boulet, faible d'avoir toujours était un fardeau pour vous tous ... Cela ne changerait rien maintenant que vous le saviez, je serai et éternellement un poids.

- Bella, on pourrait vivre ensembles je suis sûr que tu pourrais aller

- Non Alice, je n'ai pas appris pendant cinq ans à gérer mon handicap pour qu'ensuite devenir une poupée en porcelaine, même si vous vous comportez normalement avec moi, comment pourrais-je vivre en sachant que je suis un boulet pour vous, que vous perdiez votre temps pour une personne comme moi. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre à vos côtés si vous regrettez de m'avoir abandonné et pour mes yeux à chaque fois que vous les voyez. Je ne pourrais pas vivre entourés par la pitié et le regret, je ne pourrais pas désolés, je préférerais mourir. déclarais-je en m'accrochant près du mur pour que je puissent sortir de ma chambre en les laissant seul pour réfléchir.

- Tanice...

- Merci Démétri mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin d'un moment seul tout comme eux.

Je continuai à sortir de ma chambre en m'aidant du mur, j'essayais de partir le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas les blesser encore plus à cause de ma faiblesse, mais ce fichu corps n'avait pas encore récupéré. Sorti enfin de ce lieu pesant, je me dirigeai vers le jardin, je voulais aller sur mon arbre, mais le plus dur était arrivé, j'ai su que devant moi se trouvait cinquante marche d'escalier qui rejoignait le jardin, je m'avançais prudemment en m'accrochant à la rambarde. A la dixième marche, je m'agrippais encore plus pour ne pas tomber mais comme je ne voyais rien, je n'ai pas pu voir qu'il y' avait un liquide trainés par terre, malgré que je me sois fortement cramponné cela ne m'empêchait pas de dévastait les escaliers, tout au long des quarante marches, mon corps me faisait mal, mais je m'efforçais à ne pas crier de douleur pour ne pas avertir les autres. Arrivés en bas, j'ai su que mon bras droite et ma jambe gauche étaient déplacés, je me relevait lentement en m'aidant des membres qui n'ont pas beaucoup souffert. Tous ceci me faisait mal mais j'avais besoin de sentir le vent soufflait sur mon corps en haut de cette arbre, c'était les seuls moment où je pouvais réellement me détendre. Je m'aidais toujours du mur pour m'aider à m'avancer mais beaucoup plus lentement, je sentis enfin le vent souffler sur moi mais pas assez fort malheureusement c'est pour cela que je grimpait toujours sur le plus haut arbre du château pour mieux le sentir mais avec mon actuelle état cela était impossible. Je m'appuyais sur le plus proche arbre pour m'asseoir, je fermais les yeux en essayant de ne pas me concentrer sur toute mes douleurs, il fallait que je patiente légèrement et je récupérais mes capacités. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute je sentis une énergie revenir dans mon corps, je les avait récupéré. Je me levais mais mon bras et ma jambe souffrait toujours mais tans pis j'arrangerai cela plus tard, il fallait que je soit en haut de mon arbre. A la seconde suivante je me téléportait en haut de l'arbre, grâce à mes sens de vampire je m'accrochai à une branche avec ma main valide pour que je restent en haut. Je fermais les yeux pour sentir souffler mon visage, lorsque le vent me soufflait j'avais l'impression que tout mes soucis s'envolaient avec, je m'étais confortablement assisse sur la branche en n'essayant de ne penser à rien. Au bout d'une heure plusieurs vampires étaient sous mon arbre en m'attendant, comme j'étais de nouveau de bonne humeur j'ai décidé de les effrayer un tout petit peu. Je les envoya mes souvenirs au moment où je dévalait les escaliers, étrangement quand j'envoyais mes souvenirs aux autres vampires, les visions n'étaient pas sombres c'était comme si je voyait, comme si je n'étais pas aveugle, il voyait absolument tous jusqu'à la petite particule de poussière. A la fin de ma vision, j'entendis plusieurs personne me demandait de ne pas bouger pour qu'il puisse trouvé un moyen facile pour me faire descendre de l'arbre tout en douceur sans que je puisse réveiller les douleurs de mes membres tordus, cela m'amusait puisque je pouvais simplement descendre en me téléportant, mais leur inquiétude leur faisait oublier leur logique. Je me sentis d'humeur taquine alors je me levait sur ma jambe valide pendant que plusieurs personne de ma famille m'interdisait de bouger mais je préférait les ignorer, je savais que si je faisait un bond assez puisant je pourrais évitait les branches de cette arbre pendant que j'atterrissais en bas mais le problème c'est que c'était un peu haut pour atterrir sur une jambe et que je pourrais me blesser encore plus... mais ce n'était pas ça le but de les effrayer un peu pour les taquiner. Je comptai à trois à voix haute et sauta de l'arbre en mettant toute ma force sur ma jambe droite, pendant ma chute libre j'entendis Chelsea criait de peur avec Esmée pendant que les autres étaient envahi par la peur et l'inquiétude. Mon visage était dirigé vers le ciel, je n'était pas inquiète pour la moindre du monde, puisque je savais que rien n'allait m'arriver. Quand je fus trois mètres au dessus du sol, il était positionnés à temps en dessous de moi pour me rattraper mais au moment où je tombais dans ses bras, il ne pouvais pas supporter la pression et il basculait en arrière avec moi dans ses bras aïe ça va faire légèrement mal mais heureusement Carlisle s'est mis à temps derrière lui pour le soutenir. Edward soulagé me posa à terre pendant que mes deux famille nous rejoignaient soulagés.

- Tanice, on t'avait dit de ne pas bouger de l'arbre, tu nous as flanquait une trousse, tout ton corps aurait pu être démembrait en tombant d'aussi haut qu'aurais-tu fait s'il ne t'avait pas rattraper. Tu aurais pu nous informer plus tôt que tu avais dévalé les escaliers. Carlisle essaye de remettre sa jambe à l'endroit s'il te plaît pendant que je m'occupe de son bras.

- Désolé de vous avoir pas prévenu mais si je l'aurai fait vous ne m'aurez pas autorisé à aller en haut de l'arbre. J'étouffai ensuite un gémissement de douleur pendant qu' Aro et Carlisle remettait mes membres à l'endroit. Quand je ressenti plus aucune douleur je me levais.

- C'est vraiment dommages que je puissent pas voir vos visages quand j'étais en haut de l'arbre et pendant ma chute, elle doit vraiment être drôle à voir, avez-vous oublier que je pouvais simplement me téléporter en bas ou bien faire léviter mon corps à un mètre du sol pendant ma chute. dis-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère puisque tout le monde avait besoin d'un moment reposant pour les persuader que ma cécité n'était pas important et que ma précédente crise était dû au stresse des cauchemars. Pour ma chance cela marchait bien, toute ma famille rigolait de leur moment de naïveté, mais je senti un brulure sur ma joue droite pendant que mon corps tombait par terre puisque je n'était pas préparer à la recevoir, Edward venait de me gifler.

- Mais tu es dingue Edward, tu ne vois pas qu'elle essaye de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant de son handicap comme s'il n'était pas rien.

- JE SAIS ROSALIE MAIS ELLE N'AURAIT PAS DU SAUTER EN HAUT DE L'ARBRE, ELLE L'A FAIT EN SACHANT QUE NOUS TOUS ON A FAILLI FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE SI ON ETAIT ENCORE HUMAIN, FRANCHEMENT BELLA TU ES IRRESPONSABLE AS-TU PENSER A NOUS, A NOS SENTIMENTS, SI TU AVAIS LAISSER QUELQU'UN T'AIDER TU NE SERAS PAS TOMBER DE CES ESCALIERS ! Tu sais bien que personne ne puissent supporter te perdre une nouvelle fois et TU L'AS COMME MEME FAIT!

J'étais toujours assisse sur l'herbe avec une main sur ma joue sous le choque, mes enfants m'aidaient à me relever tandis que les autres étaient en train de se disputait avec Edward, que même si j'étais en faute il ne fallait pas me gifler. M'aimait-il réellement pour me gifler ou m'aimait-il beaucoup trop pour me gifler puisqu'il avait peur de me perdre. Tout était si confus en moi, je me sentais si frusté de ne pas pouvoir voir leur expressions mais aussi leurs yeux pour voir s'ils étaient sincère pour que je puisse sortir de ce labyrinthe. Tant de questions se posaient en moi, il me restait plus qu'une seule solution, la seule et surement l'unique pour que ma famille Volturi se sente soulagés d'un poids, ils n'auront plus à s'inquiéter pour moi et de mes crises, pour ne pas que ma famille Cullen ne souffrent encore plus, il fallait seulement disparaître. Je pris mes deux enfants dans mes bras et les serrèrent très fort ce qui arrêta les disputes à cause de mon soudain comportement attentionnée. Je pris chacun de ma famille Volturi dans mes bras un à un ainsi que les Cullen en les remerciant tous de m'avoir aimer, quand je fus devant lui, je déposais rapidement un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres qu'autrefois était froid et maintenant si chaud. Je m'éloignait à reculons, à chacun de mes pas en arrière, je leur disait à quel point je les aimaient. Je rassemblait alors tout le courage qui me restait et tout l'amour que j'avais pour eux pour leur dire :

- Adieu.

Après ce mots si court mais si déchirant à dire je vidais mon esprit, mon corps tomba lourdement sur le sol inconscient.

POV Aro :

- Adieu .

Ce fut le dernier mots qu'à dit ma fille pendant que son corps tombait sur l'herbe, nous nous dépêchons de la rejoindre, Edward fût le premier à ses côtés pendant qu'il criait son nom, arrivés près d'elle, on put entendre étrangement trois battements de cœur venir de son corps, quand son cœur s'est arrêter de l'angoisse nous envahi tous, c'était comme si elle venait de mourir sans jamais se réveiller, étais cela le sens de ses derniers mots. Non cela ne pouvait être vrais. Chelsea tomba en sanglot devant nous en disant qu'elle était morte. Carlisle lui répondit que c'était impossible en examinant notre fille pour trouver un moyen de la réveiller.

Elle est morte, il y' a quarante ans lors d'une mission en Espagne sur les nouveaux-nés, elle les a tué d'un regard, j'ai pu entendre sur chacun d'eux trois battement après qu'ils soient écoulés, elle m'avait dit qu'ils ont disparu de la surface de la terre et qu'on ne les entendrait plus jamais parler d'eux, Tanice a eu aussi ses trois battements de cœur, elle nous a abandonnés. lâchât-elle d'un coup, j'aperçus que plusieurs d'entre nous était tombés à terre sous cette information. Tanice ma fille venait de nous abandonnés, cette nouvelle m'obligea à tomber à ses côtés en lui demandant pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose aussi stupide. Comment on allait vivre sans elle, un ange qui illuminait nos vies avec son sourire, celle que nous avions tous aimés.

Tout d'abord désolé pour ce chapitre court mais j'étais obligé de coupé à ce moment là précis. Je sais je suis sadique mais j'aime l'être, ensuite je pense que je posterai le prochain chapitre dans une semaine donc soyez patient et enfin merci à ceux qui ont lu.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Edward :

Flashback :

Ma Bella venait de sortir de sa chambre en voulant nous donner du temps pour réfléchir sur ce qu'on venait d'apprendre, elle était aveugle par ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas quitté ce jour, elle n'aurai pas à subir toute ces douleurs, je ne suis plus qu'un être abominable qui n'arrête pas de la blesser. Je venais à peine de retrouver celle que j'aimais le plus au monde et je la blesse déjà. Ma famille avait du mal à accepter cette nouvelle, comment Bella a-t-elle pût continuer à vivre avec si tant de souffrances. Je me détestait à chaque secondes, j' étais certain qu'à chaque fois que je croiserai son regard je me haïrais encore plus, que ma famille et moi on se reprocheraient encore plus et ça ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse, que tout ces cauchemars disparaissent, que je trouverais un moyen pour lui rendre la vue et s'il fallait je lui donnerai mes yeux en échange. J'en fait la promesse.

Fin Flashback :

C'est ce que je m'était promis et à l'heure suivante j'étais tellement en colère lorsque je l'ai vu sauter de l'arbre que je lui ai giflé et criait dessus et tout cela m'a mené à l'avoir dans mes bras morte comme l'a dit Chelsea il y' a deux jours. Je ne pouvais plus rien pensé, elle n'était plus de ce monde, elle venait de disparaître une fois de plus dans ma vie, son baiser et son adieu resteront gravé à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, même si son baiser était brève je pouvais sentir tout son amour pour moi, je pouvais sentir qu'elle m'avait pardonné de lui avoir fait si tant souffrir et malgré cela je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle, elle est mon soleil, ma joie de vivre mais elle n'est plus là, je ne veux plus vivre ne serrait-ce qu'une seconde sans elle, je mourrai avec elle. À cause de ma décision Alice a eu une vision en me voyant demander la mort au Volturi, sa famille qui me haïssait d'être la cause de la perte de Bella avait bien sûr accepter.

- Edward, NON ! Bella ne voudrait pas que tu meurs pour elle, elle est parti en voulant qu'on soit heureux, tu ne peut pas demander la mort au Volturi. NON TU NE PEUX PAS !

- Alice, calme toi ! Écoute bien Edward, tu es mon fils et je ne veux que rien ne t'arrive, nous venons tout comme toi de perdre un être cher, si tu demandes au Volturi de te tuer nous ne pourrons pas accepter, moi et Esmée nous venons de perdre notre dernière enfant et je ne veut pas que mon fils ainé meurt aussi. Si tu vas voir les Volturi maintenant dans la grande salle ils te tueront à coup sûr, laisse les se remettre ils sont toujours avec elle.

C'était ma seule chance pour demander la mort et je devais la saisir, je courut le plus rapidement possible dans le château pour aller dans la grande salle pour mourir mais aussi pour la voir une dernière fois, depuis ce jours, les Volturi m'ont interdit de la voir et j'en souffrais. Je pouvais entendre que ma famille me suivait, il me demandait de m'arrêter, il essayait de m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but mais ils ne pourront pas, j'étais déterminer de la rejoindre. Je voyais enfin la grande porte mais lorsque je l'ouvrais je voyais toute sa famille avec chacun un livre dans la main, ils étaient triste à cause de ce qu'ils lisaient, ils souffraient mais ils continuaient à lire, il y' avait au moins une centaine de livre entassé en deux tas. Ma famille venait d'entrer dans la salle en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard mais ils étaient surpris de voir la nouvelle famille de ma Bella en train de lire que de me démembrer sur place. Les Volturi ont enfin cessé de lire en ressentent notre présence, seul Marcus s'était levé de son siège pour se dirigeait vers nous.

- Que veut-tu ?

- Je veux que vous me tuer

Cette fois-ci c'était au tour de Caïus de se lever

- Si tu veux mourir reviens un autre jours, on est occupé à lire.

- À lire ? je croyais que vous me haïssait d'avoir blesser votre fille, alors pourquoi vous ne me tuer pas ? Je veux la rejoindre, je ne veux plus vivre sans elle.

Aro venait de rejoindre ses deux frères, il se mit face de moi et me donna le livre qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Ce ne sont pas des simples livres qu'on lit, ce sont les journal d'intimes qu'elle a écrit depuis qu'elle est vampire, on pense qu'il y' a la solution dans un de ses livres, alors si tu l'aimes réellement ne perd pas espoir et aide nous à trouver cette solution. Au début on voulait tous te tuer mais après avoir lu ceci on avait plus le cœur, elle nous disait à quel point elle t'aimait et on ne veut pas faire du mal à une personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Les rois rois se remirent sur leurs trônes en prenant chacun un autre livres, ma familles prirent aussi un livre et s'installèrent dans la grande salle, même Emmet qui détestait lire se forçait, il voulait retrouver sa sœur mais il voulait aussi la taquiner sur les secrets qu'il découvrirait lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. En parlant d'elle, je me demandais où elle était, elle était près de la fenêtre sur un grand lit, ses yeux étaient fermé, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Je me mis à côtés d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux et j'ouvrais le livre déterminé à trouver la solution.

_Edward, tu ne m'as quitté que six mois mais pour moi ces six mois m'ont paru plusieurs millénaires, chaque jours je me demande comment j'arrive à les passer et je ne sait pas comment j'y arrive. Quand tu m'a amené dans la forêt, j'ai ramené toute ma fierté et mon courage pour te demander de ne pas me quitter, mais ta froideur a brisé totalement mon cœur. En ce moment, je n'ai plus le courage de faire quoi que ce soit mais le fait que tu me manques et que mon amour soit si fort pour toi qu'ils ont tous battu, je n'ai fait que lever mon stylo. Edward, avec une centaine de mots ou un milliers, je ne veux que te dire que je t'aime, je t'aime profondément et sincèrement, si l'espace entre l'amour et la haine était si mince, j'espère que cette haine que tu m'a montré ce jours te mènera vers l'amour. Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait. _

Je savait ce que je venait de lire était son premier journal intime juste avant qu'elle ne se soit transformé_, _je prit la main de mon amour et m'excusait.

- Tu m'as attendu combien de temps Bella ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais du venir te voir, si j'étais venu le drame d'aujourd'hui ne serait jamais arrivé, pourquoi ne suis-je pas venu te voir plus tôt et laisser Alice regardait ton futur.

Il lui baissa la main et reprit la lecture.

_Jour n°1 vampire_

_Le fait que je sois devenu aveugle m'empêche de voir notre photo lors de mon anniversaire et ça me fait vraiment mal, il a caché tout nos souvenirs sous une planche de ma chambre en espérant que je ne trouverais jamais cette cachette mais il a fallu que Démétri me le trouve. S'il me l'avait trouvé hier ou même ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avant que Victoria n'arrives je lui sauterai au cou et je pourrais même le considéré comme un dieu mais maintenant que je ne voies plus, ces souvenirs ne me serviront plus à rien. Malgré que tout mes souvenirs physiques n'étaient plus nécessaires, il me restait mes souvenirs, ceux que je classais dans ma tête. Edward, il me manque tellement, tellement, tellement, je ne me savais pas si inutile, dans ma tête toutes mes pensées étaient pour Edward et que pour Edward. Qu'est-ce que le chagrin d'amour pour faire oublier une personne de manger et de dormir comme ça. Je me sens légèrement en colère contre moi d'avoir aimé une personne aussi follement, je me demandes aussi si je suis tombé malade mais pourtant je continue à l'aimer et il me manque, il me manque, il me manque._

Je ne pût continuer puisque Démétri s'était levé en s'exclamant d'avoir trouvé le moment, on s'était tous approché de lui pour qu'il nous lise le passage.

_Aujourd'hui ma première pensée est destiné pour Edward, ça fait maintenant 10 ans qu'ils doivent me croire morte. Aro m'avait demandé comme mission d'aller en France avec Chelsea à cause de trois nouveaux-nés, d'après ses informations cela ne fait que trois jours qu'ils sont devenus vampires. En arrivant, ces trois vampires femelles ont voulus nous attaquer alors je m'était décidé d'utiliser un pouvoir dont je n'utilisais jamais, le pouvoir de remonter le temps. Bizarrement leurs cœurs ont battu trois fois et se sont arrêtés, j'ai répondu à ma sœur qu'on n'entendrai plus parler de eux mais elle a crût qu'ils ont dû mourir. Heureusement pour ces trois vampires, elles n'avaient que trois jours donc je pouvais le faire, en trois jours elles n'ont subi aucune blessure du coup en remontant le temps sur leurs corps aucune séquelle n'est apparu, elles se réveilleront dans une semaine, elle se souviendront que de leurs vie humaines. Je sais qu'avec ce pouvoir je pourrais remonter le temps sur mon propre corps juste avant que Victoria viennent m'attaquer mais je sais aussi qu'avec le nombre de blessure que j'ai subi durant ces 10 années réapparaitront sur mon corps, en tant que vampire je pourrais supporter mais en humaine je pourrais mourir sur le coup avant que mes proches ne puissent me retransformer en vampire avec plus de dose de venin. Plus les années passent, plus je me blesse et plus j'ai des chances de mourir en voulant remonter le temps, c'est pour cela que je ne le ferai jamais puisque en le faisant je resterai inconsciente durant 1 ans, le dernier mois toutes mes blessures réapparaîtront et j'oublierai tout mes souvenirs, mais je ne saurais pas lesquelles puisque je ne pourrais pas contrôler mon pouvoir quand je serai inconsciente. Je pourrais oublier ma vie vampire ou ma vie humaine ou bien une personnes qui m'ait importante._

POV Carlisle :

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce pouvoirs, il était vraiment puissant mais il avait beaucoup d'inconvénients.

- Bella a donc utilisé le pouvoir de remonté le temps sur elle, du coup elle ne se réveillerait que dans 5 ans. Et son derniers mois toutes les blessures qu'elle a subi quand elle était vampire vont réapparaître sur son corps. Ses blessures sont si graves Aro ? Demandais-je terrifié

- Oui, j'en ai bien peur, elle va souvent en mission et comme vous aviez pu voir elle se blesse facilement ? En 50 ans, ses blessures sont largement égal à toutes les blessures qu'ont a tous subi en 200 ans. Si elle se change en humaine avec tout ses blessures, elle mourra à coup sûr, je crois que nous devions mettre chacun de nos venins dans des seringues, plus il y' en a plus on aura des chances qu'elle survivrai à ce moment là.

Aussi tôt dit toutes les femmes étaient partis pour acheter des seringues et en même temps pour se décontractait mais en n'oubliant pas de nous embrasser avant de partir. On était tous à la fois soulagé en sachant que Bella n'était pas morte mais qu'il y' aurait aussi un risque qu'elle disparaisse une fois de plus dans nos vie. Jasper nous posait donc une question, une question dont nous avions tous oublié.

- Si on réussit que va-t-elle oublier ?

- Si elle oublie sa vie humaine, elle oubliera pourquoi elle nous ai approché et aimé, elle perdra l'amour qu'elle possédait quand elle était humaine murmurais-je inquiet, ma famille ne pourrait pas la perdre, on se sentirait tous mal si elle nous oubliait ainsi que tout son amour, elle oubliera aussi pourquoi elle avait aimé Edward, elle pourrait le détester en ayant que comme souvenirs qu'il l'ait fait souffrir.

- Si elle oublie sa vie vampire, elle oubliera les souffrances qu'elle a subi ces 50 années mais elle ne pourra pas accepter de savoir que toutes sa famille humaine est morte, et comme elle ne connaît pas les vraies sentiments qu'éprouve Edward pour elle, elle pourra pas te pardonner de l'avoir laisser dans la forêt. Continuait Marcus qui espérais qu'elle n'oubliera pas sa vie vampire puisque toute sa famille tenaient à elle, ils avaient des liens forts et ne voulait pas la perdre.

- Dans les deux cas, elle continuera de détester Edward, mais il reste le dernier cas, et si elle oubliait une personne, une personne comme Jessica, Mike ou bien James ou Victoria. Et ne pensez pas à ça, c'est dans cinq ans, pour l'instant on doit se concentrer sur sa transformation lorsqu'elle sera devenue humaine. Il faut d'abord la sauver, c'est ce qu'il compte, non ?

- Oui tu as raison Emmet, le plus important c'est qu'elle puisse se retransformer en vampire saine et sauve.

Oui c'est ce qu'il comptait le plus, heureusement Félix et Emmet nous ont fait retrouver l'essentiel, le plus pire de ce qu'il pourrait arriver c'est qu'elle meurt en reprenant sa forme humaine.

Alors vous en pensait quoi ? Le prochain chapitre Bella se réveille mais est-ce qu'elle sera transformé à temps ? Et si elle survit que va-t-elle oublier ?


End file.
